Official list of Fairy Tail power levels (X 784)
Indications : ''' Examples: base power level: 1 flames of emotion:4,000 dragon scales:1,500 lighting flame dragon:8,000 1st gen dragon force:30,000 2nd gen dragon force:15,000 lightning body:10,000 meteor:10,000 Etherion: 15,000 Flames of rebuke:18,000 Normal population : Normal adults 10-14 Normal teenagers 6-8 Normal children 2-4 Normal knights 20-30 Mages : - 70-120 Weak mages 50-90 Average mages 100-120 Powerful mages 150-450 S-Class mages 500-5,000 Guild masters 4000-8000 Ten Wizard Saints 6000-40000 Knights with magic 130-150 Rune knights 160-180 Magical Creatures : Exceeds 10 - 50 Exceeds knights 50 - 80 Exceeds with magic 100-140 Goblins around 10 Giants 150-200 Dragons 16000-100000 Dragon Kings-200,000-800,000 Vulcans 100-120 '''Modes and Power multipliers : * Supressed/Repressed = Use only a Part of your Power * Flames of Emotion = 4x base * Power of feelings = an unnatural power boost * Iron Dragon's Scales = base 1.5x * Lightning Flame Dragon Mode = base x8 * Dragon Force (1st generation) = 30x base * Dragon Force (2nd generation) = 15x base * Lightning Body = base 10x * Meteor = base 12x * Etherion power = base 15x * Flame of Rebuke = base 18x Prologue Arc The False Salamender/Macao Part Natsu, Lucy and Happy vs Bora and his subordonates : Natsu Dragneel (supressed) - 30 Happy - 2.5 Lucy Heartfilia - 7 Girls - 6-7 Bora "of Prominence" - 100 Bora's subordonates - 50-60 Natsu Dragneel (sick) - 10 Bora's Prominence Whip - 130 Aquarius - 170 Aquarius' Water Attack - 210 Natsu Dragneel - full power 150 Bora's Prominence Typhoon - 150 Natsu's Fire Dragon's Roar - 170 Bora's Red Shower - 145 Natsu's Fire Dragon's Iron Fist - 180 Bora's Hell Prominence - 160 Bora's Red Skull - 155 Natsu's Fire Dragon's Iron Fist - 200 after eating fire Lucy joins Fairy Tail : Natsu Dragneel - 160 Happy - 4 Lucy Heartfilia - 7 Fairy Tail Fodder - 35 - 70 Gray Fullbuster - 140 Cana Alberona - 80 Elfman Strauss - 100 Loke - 110 Mirajane Strauss - 15 Elfman Strauss (Beast Arm : Stone Bull) - 110 Makarov Dreyar (Giant form (suppressed)) - 370 Makarov Dreyar (suppressed) - 270 Levy McGarden - 15 Jet - 85 Droy - 70 Reedus Jonah - 80 Vjeeter Ecor - 90 Nab Lasaro - 85 Wakaba Mine - 95 Bisca Mullan - 75 Alzack Connell - 100 Romeo Combolt - 5 Natsu and Lucy vs Vulcan : Natsu Dragneel - 160 Happy - 4 Lucy Heartfilia - 7 Horologium - 200 Vulcan (Macao) - 140 Taurus - 150 Taurus' Rampage - 170 Natsu's Fire Dragon's Claw - 180 Vulcan (Macao (with Taurus' Ax)) - 155 Natsu's Fire Dragon's Iron Fist - 185 Macao (injured) - 15 Daybreak Part Natsu vs Virgo and Everlue's Maids : Mirajane Strauss - 15 Levy McGarden - 7 Jet - 85 Droy - 70 Natsu Dragneel - 160 Happy - 4 Lucy Heartfilia - 7 Plue - 1 Virgo - 155 Everlue's Maids - 20 - 30 Duke Everlue - 25 Virgo's Attack - 165 Natsu's Fire Dragon's Claw (reppressed) - 170 Natsu Dragneel (suppressed/ninja) - 175 Natsu vs The Vanish Brothers : Natsu Dragneel - 160 Vanish Brothers - 140 each Natsu's Fire Dragon's Iron Fist - 185 Vanish Brothers' Heaven and Earth Extinct Slaying Attack - 200 Natsu's Fire Dragon's Roar 210 Brother 1's Reflected Attack 190 Natsus Fire Dragon's Wing Attack - 210 Lucy and Happy (then Natsu) vs Duke Everlue : Lucy Heartfilia - 7 Happy - 5 Duke Everlue - 30 Everlue's Earth Bounce - 60 Natsu Dragneel - 195 Virgo - 155 Cancer - 110 Natsu's Fire Dragon's Roar - 190 Lucy (with his whipe) - 20 Natsu vs Gray / Natsu and Gray vs Unnamed Eisenwald Team : Natsu Dragneel - 1,200 Happy - 5 Lucy Heartfilia - 545 Gray Fullbuster - 1,180 Snarl's Sand Explosion - 830 Snarl (Eisenwald) - 730 Snarl's Sand Bomb - 880 Eisenwald Twins - 100 each Eisenwald Chicken - 150 Einsewald Fortune Teller - 60 Natsu's Fire Dragon's Iron Fist - 1,300 ???'s Shadow Pull - 1,200 Lullaby Arc Eisenwald Part Erza's return : Natsu Dragneel - 1,200 Happy - 5 Lucy Heartfilia - 545 Gray Fullbuster - 1,180 Loke - 1,040 Erza Scarlet (Heart Kreuz armor) - 2,600 Mirajane Strauss - 400 Macao Combolt - 820 Wakaba Mine - 830 Vjeeter Ecor - 250 Nab Lasaro - 330 Natsu vs Kageyama #1 : Natsu Dragneel (sick) - 600 Happy - 5 Lucy Heartfilia - 545 Gray Fullbuster - 1,180 Erza Scarlet (Heart Kreuz armor) - 2,600 Kageyama - 1,100 Kageyama's Shadow Attack - 1,180 Natsu Dragneel - 1,200 Natsu's Fire Dragon's Iron Fist - 1,300 Kageyama's Guard Shadow - 1,280 defensive power Lucy and Erza vs Eisenwald Guild Members : Kageyama's Shadow Attack - 1,180 Natsu Dragneel - 1,200 Happy - 5 Lucy Heartfilia - 545 Gray Fullbuster - 1,180 Erza Scarlet (Heart Kreuz armor(drained)) - 2,000 Kageyama - 1,100 Rayule's Urumi - 1,090 Rayule - 1,060 Byarn - 1,030 Eisenwald Fodders - 15 - 300 Fodders' Light Beam - 250 - 400 Erza (Heart Kreuz armor with a spear (drained)) - 2,080 Erza (Heart Kreuz armor with two swords (drained)) - 2,100 Erza (Heaven's Wheel armor (drained)) - 2,300 Erza's Circle Sword - 2,550 Karacka - 1,020 Cancer - 550 Gray vs Rayule : Gray Fullbuster - 1,180 Rayule - 1,060 Rayule's Urumi's attack #1 - 1,140 Rayule's Urumi's attack #2 - 1,150 Gray's Ice Make : Shield - 2,480 defensive power Gray's Ice Make : Knuckle - 1,330 Rayule's Urumi's attack #3 - 1,170 Gray Fullbuster (Power of feelings) - 1,320 Gray's Freeze - 1,370 Natsu vs Kageyama #2 / Karacka try to kill Kageyama / Natsu vs Karacka : Natsu Dragneel - 1,200 Natsu's Fire Dragon's Claw - 1,350 Kageyama - 1,100 Kageyama's Knuckle Shadow - 1,180 Kageyama's Orochi Shadow - 1,340 Natsu's Fire Dragon's Wing Attack - 1,500 Natsu's Fire Dragon's Iron Fist - 1,300 Karacka - 1,020 Kageyama (badly injured) - 20 Erza Scarlet (Heart Kreuz armor(drained)) - 2,000 Gray Fullbuster - 1,320 Lucy Heartfilia - 545 Virgo - 620 Natsu vs Erigor : Erigor - 1,500 Natsu's Fire Dragon's Claw - 1,350 Natsu Dragneel- 1,200 Happy (drained) - 3 Erigor's Air Attack - 1,610 Natsu's Fire Dragon's Iron Fist - 1,300 Natsu's Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang - 1,320 Erigor's Storm Bringer - 1,680 Natsu's Fire Dragon's Roar - 1.400 Erigor's Win Wall - 1,700 defensive power Erigor (Storm Mail) - 1,860 Erigor's Storm Shred - 1,910 Erigor's Emera Baram - 2,080 Natsu Dragneel (Flames of Emotion) - 2,400 Natsu's Fire Dragon's Sword Horn - 2,700 Natsu Dragneel (Power of feelings) - 1,400 Lullaby Part Guild Master's meeting / Natsu, Gray and Erza vs Lullaby : Kageyama (injured) - 700 Makarov Dreyar - 8,200 Natsu Dragneel - 1,400 Gray Fullbuster - 1,320 Erza Scarlet (Heart Kreuz Armor) - 2,600 Lucy Heartfilia - 545 Happy - 5 Bob (Master of Blue Pegasus) - ??? Goldmine (Master of Quatro Cerberus) - ??? Lullaby (Demon form) - 4,500 Lullaby's Roar - 5,500 Erza Scarlet (Heaven's Wheel Armor) - 2,900 Gray's Ice Make : Lance - 1,240 Natsu's Fire Dragon's Iron Fist - 1,500 Gray's Ice Make : Arrows - 1,560 Natsu's Fire Dragon's Wing Attack - 1,700 Lullaby's Fire Breath - 5,000 Gray's Ice Make : Shield - 2,620 defensive power Gray's Ice Make : Saucer - 1,800 Erza Scarlet (Black Wing Armor) - 3,000 Natsu's Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame - 1,750 Natsu vs Erza / Erza's arrest : Gray Fullbuster - 1,320 Lucy Heartfilia -500 Happy - 5 Erza Scarlet (Heart Kreuz Armor) - 2,600 Erza Scarlet (Flame Empress Armor) - 2,850 Natsu Dragneel - 1,400 Natsu's Fire Dragon's Iron Fist - 1,500 - (vs Erza) - 750 Natsu's Fire Dragon's Claw - 1,550 - (vs Erza) - 775 Natsu's Fire Dragon's Roar - 1,600 - (vs Erza) - 800 Council Member - 20 Siegrain - ??? Makarov Dreyar - 8,200 Mystogan - ??? Laxus Dreyar - 4,000 ...soon later... Category:Fanmade Power Levels